As the ecosystem of devices and displays grows, there is often a need for users to transfer content from one device to the other. In spite of the availability of communication systems such as BLUETOOTH® and Wi-Fi, the interaction interfaces used to achieve these operations continue to be very unintuitive. Typically, a user would need to find and remember the name of the display, its representation in a network/network identification (ID), look it up from a list of names and select that name to connect to the display. This issue is compounded when the user has to curate a cluster of displays, making it very hard to know which display they are currently working with.